Nightmare: The Prophecy
by Any1there4me
Summary: “What did you think? That I’d wait around, as you grew old and decrepit, for you to shrivel up and die?” He was angry, sputtering the words as he said them. “Do you actually believe that I love you? That I would stay?” oneshot of Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well, here's a one shot that I wrote today. It is pretty weird, but I was inspired to write this because of a bad dream I had. But I only wish there was a super cute, hot vampire there to comfort me! ;) Anyhoo, read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and you know that! Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Any1there4me**

* * *

(This happens sometime over the summer before Edward and Bella are seniors.) 

**Nightmare: The Prophecy**

**Prologue**

_"NO!" I cried. "No, no, no!" tears flowed in rivers down my face and drenched the top of my shirt. I lunged at Edward, trying desperately to catch his arm. My efforts were worthless. He was the vampire, and because of it, he had inhuman speed. _

_"What did you think? That I'd wait around, as you grew old and decrepit, for you to shrivel up and die?" He was angry, sputtering the words as he said them. "Do you actually believe that I love you? That I would stay?" _

_Again, I lunged. I didn't believe a thing he was saying. How could he not be in love with me, especially after all the times he told me he couldn't not love me, that he couldn't leave even if he wanted to. _

_"Please, stop. You don't mean that. You don't mean any of it." I was pleading with him, begging him to stop. My entire body was shaking, convulsing with what he was telling me. _

_No, there was no way I could believe him. After all we'd been through, he couldn't mean it. _

_He turned around, facing away from me, gripping the sides of his head in frustration. "You don't get it, do you? You're nothing to me. You never were, never will be." He then rubbed his hands across his temples in little circles, trying to soothe the imaginary migraine plaguing him. _

_"No," I whispered, hugging myself, gripping my own shoulders to keep from screaming. "No, no…" _

_I couldn't take it any longer. As he struggled with himself, he paid little attention as I cautiously walked up to him. I hated seeing him upset; it tore my heart out. Carefully, I laced my arms around his waist, pulled close, and held tight. _

_He stilled, not even breathing. Without warning, he whipped around and grabbed my throat, pushing me up against a tree. _

_"Don't you ever touch me again." He stared into my eyes, his blazing with fury. _

_I could barely breath, barely think. "I-I'm s-sorry…" I choked out. I couldn't believe what he was doing to me. I kicked helplessly, hoping it would knock some sense into him. _

_I could feel my lungs slowly giving out, sputtering to get oxygen. "Edward…p-please.." I could barely muster enough energy to tell him just how sorry I was. _

_Dots began to play across my vision, blurring the dark infuriated orbs staring deep into my eyes. My lungs screamed to be able to breath, but his grip on my throat was tight, constricting my airway to the size of a sewing needle. My head drooped down, and I kicked one last time before I faded. _

_"Edward…" I sighed as I exhaled for the last time. _

_His snickering face was looming above me. "Goodbye, Isabella Swan." His tone was sarcastic, mocking my humanity. _

_Slowly, everything went dull, and all I saw was his face in all its evil… _

**Edward's POV**

I had just reached the street when I heard her scream. I rushed to her window and climbed through. What I saw was unexpected.

Bella was sobbing in her sleep, thrashing out at invisible nobodies. She had already knocked her blanket and pillow off the bed, and knocked the majority of the things on her nightstand to the floor.

Instantly, I was next to her on the bed, wiping her tears and softly hushing her. "Shh, you're okay, Bella. Wake up," I gently whispered in her ear. Suddenly, she lashed out at me and screamed again. I caught her arm before it hit me, but it frightened me. She is not a violent person, and never will be.

She collapsed back onto her bed, gasping for air. She clutched at her throat as if she was choking, and her lungs were labored as if she really was. Her lungs wheezed for air, denied having sustenance.

This had to stop.

"Bella?" I shook her, her body lolling back and forth. She wasn't responding, so I shook her more forcefully. "Bella?"

Her eyes flew open, terror emanating from them. Realization hit her and she stared at me.

"Wh-what do you want?" she whispered. She drew the blankets to her chin, as if I was going to hurt her.

Tears were still forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I couldn't hide the fear; it was plastered on my face and weaved through my voice.

She saw my worry and fear, then lunged at me, hugging me fiercely. Her arms around my neck were tight, as if she was hanging on for dear life.

"Please, don't ever leave me, Edward. Please…" she sobbed, a new wave of tears sprinkling her face.

"I would never." I promised her again that I would never, could never, leave her, and that I loved her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I knew the answer, but I wanted to hear what she said.

"Yes," she said as another sob erupted from her chest. "It…was…horrible!" She kept stuttering as her tears flowed endlessly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Whatever helped her, I was willing to do it.

"No!" she cried, surprised I asked. "Well," she said thinking, "at least, not right now."

I could understand. She just had a traumatic event, even though it was just a dream.

I sat there for hours until she stopped crying, but by then, she was already asleep again. I was just thankful it was a peaceful one this time.

"I love you," I whispered to her, letting her know for the millionth time.

"Mmm…" was the only thing she said after that, even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." I carefully tucked her back into bed and cleaned up her mess, relishing in her beauty. I then sat in the rocking chair awaiting morning to see my beautiful angel awaken.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Did you like it? I know, a lot of angst. But what do you expect? Oh, and should I continue? A few loyal reviewers have already asked, but I'm not sure. If you really want me to, I will, because I've already got something thought up if it is demanded of me...lol.**

**And I must not forget, I need someone to be my beta while my actual beta is on vacation for...ahem...4 more weeks. I'm trying to work on a new fanfic, but need help figuring it out. Thnx! ;)**

**Any1there4me**

**p.s. Please be a faithful reader and review. I wrote this in 25 minutes and don't know if it is 100 acceptable, so just review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for any confusion, but I had to tweak some things on this story, such as: the 1st chapter is now officially the prologue to the story; this is the OFFICIAL 1st chapter; and how I was going to continue it without it becoming lame and boring (you all know that it has to be exciting with a good plot!). Oh, and I've decided some major things for this story, which, though I really want to, I can't tell you what they are! Sorry!**

**My stay at band camp was awesome! (I ended up having an awesome solo in the marching guard, which marches with the band…duh!, but completely ruined it by A) ripping the jazz flags right before I did my solo, and B) by falling half-way through the song (the song was an accompaniment to the New World Symphony I believe!). But, of course, being me I laughed through the entire thing and ended up collapsing with laughter when the performance ended…my friends and family told me I was quite a sight!**

**My 16th birthday was the best birthday I have ever had: a campout in my backyard and a nice dip in the river behind my house! And thanks to those who sent cyber cake! It was greatly appreciated since it was my sweet 16!**

**OOOOHHH, OH, who has read the 7th Harry Potter book yet? I got mine the day it came out and finished it about 1:00 AM the next morning (read through the night…couldn't help myself!) ;) It was awesome! I sort of didn't like the ending…it felt like it was ending too soon, like there needed to be just a bit more…It might just be me….Oh well!**

**Any way, toodles for now! R&R!**

**Any1there4me**

* * *

Just to forewarn, the italicized paragraphs are the thoughts of Esme. I wanted to make that clear before any of you became confused.

**Chapter 1: My Life Disturbed**

(This portion happens during a period of time after the nightmare, and is set still during the summer.)

Slowly, day-by-day, the dream slipped further and further from Bella's consciousness. Within just a couple weeks she had forgotten what night it had happened, and within a month she couldn't even recall having a nightmare. At first it worried me, but I soon forgot that worry.

The only thing I could concentrate on was not letting that nightmare come true. It became so important to me that it was an obsession, a fixation that became my purpose in life.

I stayed with her, reminded her every hour that my love for her was eternal, never to end. I assured her that it was out of my power to leave her, an impossible feat that would never, could never, happen.

I spent as much time as I could with her, holding my hunger to the brink just to have one more moment beside her. I just couldn't leave her, especially after nearly losing her this past spring break.

Thinking of James—the damn retched vampire who tried to kill Bella—sends snarls from somewhere deep within me out into the open.

On one occasion, Bella and I had been relaxing in the meadow one cool afternoon. We lay side-by-side, holding hands, in a comfortable silence. For some odd reason the silence just let my mind wander, thinking about things I never wanted to ponder again.

I thought of when I got to the dance studio, Bella lying there barely hanging onto life, and the dreadful, yet magnificent, crimson blood that stained her body.

I remember in clear detail the way it shined in the dim light, how it trickled from her wounds, and how it tasted so sweet in my mouth when I saved her. I may be in love with her mind and being, but her blood calls to me, sings to me!

I then focused on the vampire who threatened her life, wanting to take it because it had been a challenge. I took in the evil glimmer shining in his eyes, looking upon Bella as she lay staring up blankly from the floor. How he fought against Emmett and Jasper as they caught him in an iron hold, his face twisting into rage; he kicked and roared trying to get to Bella, but was unsuccessful.

I was then awoken from the flashback by a small pair of warm hands framing my face.

"Edward, stop it." She barely said it, barely even whispered it. But I heard it.

I opened my eyes to her leaning over me, face worn with worry. She still clasped the sides of my face as she leaned forward to lay her forehead on mine.

"Don't do that again, please," she begged.

She knew the reason I growled from time to time, and she wished I didn't think about that unfortunate day. But to not do so is to forget she is human, something fragile and mortal. If I were to just forget, then I would have to forget that she is in constant danger with me near her, that one drop of her blood around me, or my family, could be the cause of her death.

If my family or I forgot and accidentally killed her, I'd never forgive them or myself. And, though this sounds idiotic and reckless, I would rather ponder unwanted memories and risk scaring her away than to forget and endanger her life.

And, despite the fact I contemplate painful and agonizing memories to keep her safe (or, at least the way I see it, somewhat safer), there will always be moments in which I may forget. But, those moments never last long, for the muscle beating steadily in her chest reminds me of what she is.

* * *

I always fall to my knees, praying to God it would stop and never come back. But my prayers are worthless and a waste of time, because I know they won't stop. They'll come back, they always do.

A guest outside my bedroom door, which still stood ajar from when I glided through it earlier, then interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward?"

_May I come in?_

It was Esme; her silhouette stood still in the doorway waiting for permission to enter. With a quick nod in her direction, I shifted on the couch and glanced at the clock: _3:09 AM…three more hours until Bella wakes up…_I thought.

I tried to read her thoughts to as what she wanted to discuss, but she seemed to block me with worthless thoughts of what kind of cake she was going to make for tonight.

"Edward, please don't worry about tonight. Alice and the rest of us have the party covered, so cheer up." She paused, waiting for my gloomy mood to lighten. She eyed my fruitless attempt to 'cheer up' and sighed. "This has nothing to do with the party does it?"

I glanced at her, opened my mouth to say something, and then thought better of it. Instead, I settled with three words:

"Yes…and no," I murmured. I didn't want to explain to her of the problems plaguing me, and that there was a battle raging inside me, with the victor's trophy an enchanting human girl who captured my heart…and my lust for her blood.

She walked over and sat beside me, grabbing my hand as she descended. "Edward, I can tell something is bothering you, and that it is tearing you apart." She looked deep into my eyes, letting me know that she is here for me no matter what. "What is troubling you?"

_Please, tell me._

She let her thoughts slip momentarily, just enough to let me hear her message. It seems that this is the way she means to communicate part of the conversation.

I didn't know how to answer, didn't know how I could explain this burden I carried. Surely, if I were to tell her, she would have to bear this burden with me, and this I did not want to wish upon her.

She tightened her grip on my hand, and added, "You can trust me, you know. I am, after all, your mother." She smiled sadly showing she believed it with all her immortal self.

_Please, trust me._

"I know…" I let my voice fade into an unsure void. I was uncertain of how to proceed from here, but continued to stare down at the floor.

"Tell me, I can help."

I couldn't, because then she'd know how weak I am, that being around Bella was taking all the strength within me.

"Please. I know you trust me," she continued. Her love was absolute, and it blanketed me with comfort.

"It…it began around the beginning of the summer. I had been away hunting and left Bella at her house. She was still asleep when I departed, so I thought everything would be okay." I fell into a temporary silence as I let Esme absorb what I had told her thus far.

With her absorbing the specific words I used in my last sentence, her eyes widened. Her hands tightened their hold on mine.

Her grip on blocking me loosened and she let me glimpse her racing mind, images flying dangerously fast in a whirlwind.

_She was attacked by another vampire…she was kidnapped…someone raped her…she's in the hospital…she had a terrible moment of being a clutz…Edward slipped up and hurt her…_

I couldn't listen anymore; her last thought pained me.

"What happened? Did she get hurt?" Esme asked, now slightly alarmed. By now, she had already abandoned the idea of keeping me from reading her mind. She wanted me to know every thought she had, especially of how much she wanted Bella to be okay.

_Oh God, please, let her be safe and unharmed! Please, for Edward's sake, don't let her be hurt!_

Her distress amazed me. How she could come to so many conclusions in so little time was astonishing. And how she pleaded with God for it to be all right!

"She," I began, "is fine. However, then, right after she had the nightmare, she wasn't. Nothing bad happened to her, or at least not physically. She just had a bad dream, a nightmare." I stopped to think of how to continue, how to put into words what Bella had so clearly dreamed of. What she dreamed of hurt me to the core, and most likely hurt me more than it hurt her.

_A dream, a simple nightmare? Surely, there must be more to it than that._

I opened my mouth to say the words that described what had happened, but all that came out was a saddened moan. I couldn't do it, put words to what Bella had explained to me in explicit detail as to what the nightmare was about. It was too horrible, too agonizing to tell.

Esme wrapped her arms around me, rubbing her hands soothingly on my back. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…or can't, for that matter," she said in a loving tone.

_But, if you can, please do explain._

"I…I'm sorry," I hiccupped childishly. I couldn't help it, the pain was unbearable, excruciating. I still can't fathom how I lasted this long without confiding in someone about that awful night so long ago.

But, now my will had withered to a mere thread, I broke and sputtered the entire story, letting Esme know every detail; from how Bella screamed, to the night she revealed to me the dreadful secret of what the nightmare was about.

_Unbelievable, a nightmare causing him such pain. He must know, without a doubt, that he would never leave. Could never, for that matter. He isn't strong enough to leave his one true love._

"Shh…shh…No need to be ashamed," she whispered softly. "As you already know, it was just a nightmare, nothing more."

I wished I could believe her, that the whole ordeal had never happened, but I knew better. I knew that that wasn't an option, that there is always the possibility of me leaving her.

I summoned a faint smile as I pulled away from Esme to look her in the eye. "Thank you, for everything."

She just did not know how much she had just helped me. Sharing the burden, though it didn't seem that way to her, was enough to lift my spirits slightly.

"Oh, what are mothers for?" she said with a small grin. "Now, knowing you as well as I do, I can just guess you want to keep this conversation on the hush-hush side of things, correct?"

_Oh, what the others, excluding Carlisle, would do with this kind of information would be horrible, especially when it is such a sore topic. He'll definitely want to keep this quiet._

Once again, I nodded, not truly back to my somewhat normal self.

"Well," Esme said as she exited the room, "as I already said, don't worry about anything tonight. Everything is covered, whether it be by me or Alice."

_Now, Alice still needs to run to the grocery store…I need to set up the kitchen in preparation to making the cake, since, of course, I need to brush up on my cooking skills…_

Reassured that tonight would go smoothly, I tidied up the mess of cds I had made on the floor earlier and left. I was determined to be there as Bella opened her eyes to another day, another adventure, whether it be good or bad.

And, as I started my Volvo, I vowed that I would never, could never, let that damn nightmare come true!

* * *

**Oh, and for anyone who can guess the right answer to the question I'm about to ask, from the time I post this to the time I update, they'll get an honorable mention and, if they want me to, I'll rate their review with kudos in the 2****nd**** chapter (FYI, the more kudos I give, the more awesome I thought the review was!). The question is…(dun-dun-DUN!!!)…**

**What day is the second part of this chapter when the conversation between Esme and Edward occurs? **

**(Hint: Takes place in New Moon.)**

**Well, don you guys have any guesses or definite answers yet? Yes, no? Well, please do review with your answers ready!**

**See you all 'til I update!**

**Any1there4me**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So, I realize I promised I would be continuing this fanfic, and I'm keeping that promise. I also realize that this is a short filler chapter...going from chapter two I forgot how I had planned to proceed so I had to start from scratch this afternoon. I'm hoping to post the next chapter--which should be fairly long--by sunday at least because I have to reread the beginning of New Moon. Probably starting from the next chapter there will be a lot of stuff from the book because, basically, this is Edward's version of New Moon (until whenever I want to stop...may stop during Eclipse, may be earlier...) with a twist of my own, so there will be points in which the dialogue will be identical to the book--but descriptions I am going to come up all on my own! LOL!_**

**_Currently I am consumed with writing and working on finishing Life With Edward Back, and that's the reason why this hasn't been updated in months. And, I'd like to apologize to ya'll for that...very bad of me, I know._**

**_Oh, and I'd like thank the following reviews for guessing correctly on the question from the previous chapter: edwardslove4ever, A Rose in the Night, Monkei-en-TuTu, Kiss Me Like You Mean It, Andy Iron, and Yoruhoshi-Sora. I give you all a thousand kudos for answering it correctly! LOL!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own...(tears)...IT!!!!! Stephenie Meyer does!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Conflicts of the Mind**

I drove around, letting the speed erase away the remnants of my breakdown with Esme. I still had about three hours until I had to be back at the house to pick up the others, so I just randomly chose a road and took off, not worrying about how much gas I burned; the tank was full, so why fret over the idea of running out. If I wanted to, I could drive a state or two over without putting much of a dent in a full tank.

Slowly, as I drove on and on, thirty minutes rolled by and only two and a half hours remained. Vaguely I remember glancing at the clock, then succumbing to the thoughts clouding my conscience.

My mind was split in two, feuding over which was right about the one question that plagued me: Would I ever leave her?

One side argued, _You would never leave her, and, for that matter, are unable to even if you wished to do so. Your love for her is too strong, resilient enough to bond you to her eternally and not allow you to leave. There's no point pondering thoughts that are inane to think; they're never going to happen, never going to take place outside the boundaries of your mind. _The other disagreed, stating, _If her life depended upon your leaving, then you'd do it. If you had to because her life was at stake, then you would. There's no doubt about it. You'd put her safety before anything, even being near her._

The tension between the two sides made me grip the steering wheel and floor the accelerator. I watched the speedometer as the gauge gradually adjusted to read 240 mph. Smirking as I savored the speed, I allowed my troubles to fall off into the wake of the car as it raced on.

The feeling as the thoughts washed from my mind was relieving, like a thick fog over my psyche had dissipated and finally allowed room for me to think clearly.

I thought for a moment or two about what I, as a whole—not two separate entities—was going to do for the time being about my unanswerable question. I could talk to Jasper or Carlisle, but that would most likely not end well; both would surely tell me to do what I felt was right, and as I've already figured out, I have no idea what I feel is right.

Again, I glanced at the clock. Now only an hour and a half was left until I had to be back at the house. Slamming on my breaks at an empty intersection, I made a wide U-turn and headed back, determined to get there as soon as I could.

Driving, I decided, had definitely not been the best way to vent my frustrations because they all circled back to that damn question, and that didn't help me in my current state.

I just wanted to think of Bella; of how little dimples appeared whenever she smiled, how the sun made copper streaks glisten in her hair, how she looked deep into my eyes, conveying her love to me.

Then and there—at that precise moment—I decided that the question I worried about finding an answer to was unimportant. I resolved to just live in the moment and not imagine things such as my leaving and whether or not I'd be able to do it. Bella was in no danger at the present, and had eyes watching her every moment of the day, whether it be by mine or another of the family's.

* * *

**_Sorry again for the extreme shortness. Oh, and I wanted to forwarn you guys that the fanfic, as I continue writing it, will be under severe editing because I realize there are some issues about the transition between chapter 2 amd this chapter. Anywho, reviews are very much appreciated becasue they make me want to write faster (hint, hint!)._**

**_Jenn_**


End file.
